Tails and Kimba
by Dassark
Summary: Tails is a young girl with a wild life ahead of her. Join Tails, Her Mate Kimba, and All her friends as they set out on a new adventure.
1. Tails Helpful Accident

One afternoon, Tails was getting ready to try out an upgraded Tornado. She was firing it up when Sonic came up. "Whoa little sis, isn't it a bit late to be going out for a flight?" "It's not that late Sonic." "But dinner will be ready soon." She then gave him a puppy dog look. "Oh, No, I'm not falling for it this time." Two minutes later. She was off into the sky. The plane was flying well until the motor began to ping. "Uh oh" she thought. Then it got louder and louder until finally, it sized. The plane began rolling and tails could not get control. It fell and rocked and rolled, so badly that she was knocked unconscious. On the ground, a young lion watched as the plane fell. It hit with a large boom. He raced as fast as he could to the crash site. Pieces were everywhere; he looked all over the site for the pilot. He was about to go further out when the pilot fell on him. He squiggled out from under her and looked at her. She had what looked like a one piece close to skintight jump suit. It was short sleeved and went as far as just below her knees. She also had a utility belt on and sneakers and gloves. She had a few scratches but none to bad. So, he picked her a carried her away. Back at Sonics, "Where is she, its nine o clock. She said she be back in an hour." He thought aloud. "I better go look for her, and I'll know better next time not to let her go on a test flight with out me."

"Lissa!" called a voice, "Ki.. Kim…Kimb" said a young Tails. Then a cannon powered up and fired. "Aaaah" screamed Tails. She was in a cold sweat; She looked around and saw she was in a small room with only a small burrow and a nightstand with a light. The door then opened and a white lion with a blacked tipped tail and ears. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the front wide open and blue jeans and black sneakers. "Hello" he said politely. "Hello, Where am I?" asked tails "Your in my house." He said cheekily. She giggled, "I mean other than your house." "The town of Oakvale" "how did I get in your house?" "I saw you crash, I ran over and looked for you but didn't find you until you fell on me." She laughed, "I'm sorry" "To have some as pretty as you fall on me is fine with me." He said slyly. She found it amusing and romantic, she smiled in return for the complement. "May I have your name?" he asked "Melissa Prower, but every one calls me Tails." She said to, in her opinion "Good looking friend". "It is a pleasure to meet you Melissa. I am Kimba Servana." He bowed. Just then a older lioness came in. "Ah, I see your awake. You had me worried when Kimba brought you in." she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone" "It's alright, your fine now and that is all that matters." Melissa hopped out of bed, "I'm Melissa Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails bowed. "I am Snowene Servana." She bowed. "Well now that introductions are done. How about we go have some breakfast." "That be great, I'm starving." Said Kimba. "I am too" said Melissa. She fallowed them out and that's when she realized " huh, what happen to my jumpsuit." "Oh, I'm sorry, earlier this morning I changed you into some fresh clothes. I hope you're not angry." "Oh no, Just a bit surprised." She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and tan cargo shorts. Her gloves were gone and no shoes or socks. They walked out.

Sonic was at Amy's house pacing out in the yard while Amy was gardening. "Sonic, Please try to relax, I know your worried but I'm sure Tails is alright." She said trying to calm Sonic. "He doesn't do this, he always tries to contact me if something happened, unless." Amy got up and wrapped her hands around him and looked him straight in the eye, "Don't think like that… I'm sure he'll be fine. Try calling him again and see if he'll answer." He kissed her gently, "Thanks for calming me." She kissed him back "I love you." She whispered, "I love you too". He let go and grabbed his cell and called Tails.

"Mmmmn, that was good mom, Thank you." said Kimba rubbing his belly "Yes, That was delicious Mrs. Servana." Said Tails in succession. "Well you two are welcome, I'm glad you liked it." She said smiling. I will believe in myself started, "My phone" she said. Then gasped, "I forgot to call Sonic!" she ran to her belt and answered her phone "SONIC!" she said. "TAILS! Thank god." He said, and then he got angry " What happened!?" "The engine seized up and I crashed. A young man found me after I crashed and brought me to his house. Him and his mother have been taking care of me." "Why didn't you call?" "I didn't wake up till this mourning,… I'm sorry Sonic. I should have called as soon as I got up." "Your right, you should of. I went out searching for you all night before Amy stopped me." Sonic said vary sternly. Tears began to fall from Tails cheeks, this worried Snowene and Kimba. "Mom, her friend is being unfair." He whispered. "I see that honey, but don't worry. I'll calm the situation." She walked over and asked Tails for the phone. She was surprised, but handed it to her. "Hello" said Snowene "Hello?" said a surprised Sonic "who is this?" "The lady Tails spoke of." "What do want?' he said angrily "to talk to you." "Why?" "Because you are being unfair to your friend." "How is that?" "It wasn't her fault that her plane crashed, and you can't blame her for not calling right away. She was after all in a crash." Sonic thought about it. "Your right, I shouldn't be so angry with her. Was I being that mean though?" "Enough to make her cry." Sonic was shocked; he could believe that he had actually made his little sis cry. "May I speak to her again, I want to apologize." "Of course you may." She turned to hand the phone to her and was (though she didn't show it) surprised to see Tails in Kimba's arms. When Snowene had taken the phone, she was crying and Kimba had placed his hand on her shoulder. She had quickly turned and had begun to hug him; he had also begun to hug her in return. She handed her the phone, she took it not leaving Kimba's arms. "He..Hello" "Tails" "Sonic" "I want to say I'm sorry, I was over reacting big time and should of thought more of you." He said in a sad tone. "Big brother, its ok, I under stand that you were going through a lot." "So you accept my apologies?" "Yes Sonic, I accept your apologies." "Thank you sis." Sonic began to hear beeping. "Oh no, my phone is dieing." "You forgot to charge it again." She said, as a sweat drop appeared on her head "Yeah, So, can you tell me where you are, you know before" "In a town called Oakvale." She cut him off. "Ok, I'll be there in a little bit. Love you Sis" and hung up. She shut her phone. "His phone died, but he said he would be here in a little bit." Kimba then chuckled "Comfy?" "Huh" she looked "Oh!" she move quickly away and blushed. "I'm sorry." "Its ok. Hey do want to go for a walk?" "Where to?" "I baby sit Three cheetah cubs a block over. I have to go pick them up." "Sure, that sounds nice." Snowene cut in, "Could you be quick about honey." "I'm going to need you to come with me to the store." "K mom, we'll be quick" he said as he walked out with tails right behind him.


	2. An Old Friend

**The sonic characters do not belong to me. Jack Raven is my own creation also any references to other show or games. They belong to their owners.**

"Hey Chief." Said a human officer named Rick. The Chief, an adult white lion named Panja, didn't respond. He just stared at a picture on his phone. "Chief?" he asked again. Panja shook his head, "Uh yes Rick what do you need?" "You alright?" "Yes, Just tired." "Oh…. Well, a man is here to see you. His name is Jack Raven." "Jack Raven?" "Yeah, says he is an old friend of yours." Panja paused, and then said, "Send him in." Rick nodded and walked out. He walked in again a minute later with the man. He was older, in his mid fifties, Black hair with forward pointing spikes, His eyes were gray as if he were blind. His face was scared with multiple healed up slashes. He was also about six foot three inches tall and was vary powerfully built. Panja dismissed Rick and got up. He walked over and shook Jacks hand. "Long time no see, Jack" "It hasn't been that long has it." "About six years" "Six, wow it has been along time." Panja pulled up a chair "Sit my old friend." Jack sat down and leaned back. "So how's the family?" "Great, Kimba is growing vary quickly and Snowene hasn't been so relaxed in years." "That's good" "Also you won't believe who showed up." Jack gave a confused look and Panja took out his phone and showed him. It was a picture of Melissa. "I figured she would eventually." Now Panja gave a confused look. "How? We thought she was.." "Dead, I knew she wasn't because I hid her." "Why didn't you tell us?" "I was trying to protect her. So I hid the fact she was alive." Panja was now vary angry. "Do you know how long it took to get Kimba out of his depression." "I did what was necessary." "And nearly killed my son." Jack and Panja stared each other down. "Thinking about Killing, Claws going to make a move soon." "How do you know?" "The USS Kilamongaro intercepted a transmission. Claw made a deal with Dr. Robotnik for an army of robots. His first order of business, kill you and your family. I came here to warn you and the town" "How long do we have?" "Two weeks" Panja rubbed his forehead in frustration. "What are you going to do Panja?" "Warn the people and tell them to evacuate. Then… I don't know." "Are you going to run?" Panja stayed quiet and then said "I don't want to talk about right now." The his phone rang, he answered "Panja" "Chief, your needed at town hall. Mayor wants to speak to you." Said his secretary. "Thank you, I'll head out now." He hung up. "I have to go, Mayor needs to speak to me." "Going to mention the "problem" to him?" "I don't want to but, yes. I am going to talk to him about it." Panja stood up. "Well, It was nice to see you again Jack. Going to be here long?" "I'm leaving the day of the attack." "I see, if you need to speak to me. I live at 45 Bunker Hill road." Jack stood up, said his good bye and left. Panja left as well.

"So was that Thee Sonic the Hedgehog or was it a coincidence?" asked Kimba as they crossed the street. "Yes, It was "The Fastest Thing Alive" Kimba just stared, then he began to jump up and down "Yeah alright, I'm going to meet Sonic the Hedgehog!" he yelled. A sweat bead fell on Tail's head, "I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it was him." She said in her head. Just then a police cruiser drove up, "Kimba!" came a voice from the car. He turned around and saw the car, "What are you doing?" He stopped and blushed brightly. "Sorry, I was just a bit excited." The car pulled over and the officer hopped out. It was a large adult white lion that had the same coloring as Kimba. Kimba ran over and hugged him, the officer laughed, "Hello son, how are you besides being excited?" "Good dad, I'm on my way to pick up the cheetahs." "I see" He looked over to Tails, "Is this the young pilot that you rescued?" Kimba looked up "Yes, her name is Melissa Prower. But she likes to be called Tails." Tails bowed "Hello sir." Panja bowed in return, "Hello Tails, My name is Panja Servana." Tails looked at him, he was powerfully built. He wore a custom jean jacket that had a sheriff star on it with OVPD underneath it. He also had a white dress shirt on, jeans and black leather boots. "Well my son, I must be on my way. I have to meet the mayor at town hall." "Ok" Kimba said sadly "Don't worry, I'm going straight home after the meeting." Kimba brightened up immediately. Panja walked back over to his car and hopped in. "Well, I see you two later." He drove off. "Well are we going?" said Tails. Kimba turned "Oh… Oh yeah, Lets go." They walked away.

Panja was now in the town hall meeting room. There were six other members there, Stan Lee the mayor, Officer Rick, and 4 other humans. Mostly neighborhood watchmen that helped with checking zoning in their areas. Panja was surprised to see that Mr. Harrison wasn't there. "I wander where Mark is? He usually is here first." "I know" he said as he walked in "but your kid was late picking Speedy and co. up." Panja slapped his forehead. "Sorry, I stopped and talked to him on the way there. I must have kept him a bit longer than I thought." Mark sighed as he sat down "Its fine" Mark was an old cheetah with a dark brown tint to his fur and faded spots. Stan stood up "Well, now that every one is here. We can start by talking about the drainage problem on Drewery Lane." One hour later, the meeting was finished and the four nonessential members left leaving only Panja, Mark, Rick and Stan. Panja had asked them to stay so he could speak to them privately. They sat there quietly until, "So what exactly did you need to speak to us about, Chief?" asked Rick in his southern voice. "Well, today I had a visit from an old friend. He told me Claw is going to attack the town and try to kill me and my family." "How, he knows that if he tries to move his army here. It will be seen as an act of war." Said Mark "He made a deal with Eggman." There was silence. "Then what are we going to do?" asked Mark "Evac the town, that's all we can do for now." "This will be the second town you have put in harms way Panja." Said Mark with anger in his voice. Panja stayed silent, He then said in a serious tone "Don't worry… this will be the last one." Mark eyed him "So your finally going to stay and fight. Live up to your linage." Panja sighed and said under his breath "I always wandered if that quote would relate to my life in anyway." Mark was confused "What quote is that?" Panja looked at Mark, then at Stan. "As quoted from our good friend's comic "Spider Man". "With great power comes great responsibility." Stan laughed a little and said, "It doesn't matter where the words are spoken. It only matters that you understand their meaning." Mark shook his head, But smiled "Agreed" he said. They all laughed happily at this sight.

I hope your enjoying my story and if you can. Please leave a comment, I would like to here what you the readers think so far of my story.


	3. The Change Begins

Thank you for reading this far. All characters and references belong to their rightful owners.

"Oh how long till we get there Kimba. I'm going to miss my favorite show." Whined Dot. She is a young six year old, humanoid, brown colored cheetah with a face and hare similar to Amy's. She had a Four-year-old brother named Dash, who had blue fur and black spots. "Yeah Kimba, How long till we get there." Said Speedy. He was a normal humanoid cheetah. Kimba was about to tell them to stop asking when Tails spoke, "How about this you three. If you stop asking when we'll get there, I'll get Sonic the Hedgehog to give you his autograph when he comes over to Kimba's house this evening." They gasped "Sonic's coming over to your house Kimba." Kimba turned his head "Yes he is, Now do as Tails says and stop asking when we'll get…" BAM "There" Kimba had walked right into one of the wings. "Well it seems were here Kimba." Said Speedy sarcastically. "Ha Ha, vary funny." He said standing up. "So Tails, what do we need to find?" "We need to find the cockpit and the engine." "Whoa, I'm not helping if it involves heavy lifting." Said Dot slightly annoyed. "Don't worry, I only need things from inside my cockpit and a particular component off the engine." "Fine but lets make it quick. I told my mom I would go to the store with her." "Then lets split up like they do in Scooby Do." "Good idea little guy." Said Tails who petted him. They split up and began looking around. Dot was really annoyed now, so she walked over and kicked a piece of metal over. Bad idea, a beehive was in a bush where the metal landed. The bee's flew out and took aim at Dot. Her eyes bugged out and she turned and began to run. A little ways in the forest Tails had found the cockpit. She was getting her extreme gear out when Kimba called out "Tails, me and Dash found the engine." "Good, I just finished grabbing my extreme gear." She hopped out and ran over to the engine. "What do you need off Tails?" asked Dash "This" she said pulling out a shiny rock "Ooo, what is it?" asked Dash with his eyes stuck to the rock. "It is a chaos emerald." "Chaos what?" said Kimba. Then, a voice was herd coming towards them. They looked and saw Speedy and Dot being chased by a swarm of bees. "Run for the hills!!!" yelled Speedy. Tails, Kimba and Dash turned and began to run. The groups were running from bush to tree to rock trying to hide. But the bees were relentless, they almost stung them a couple of times. They ran onto a street in the town and down an ally. It was a dead end, "Oh no" said Speedy "Were trapped!!" They looked down the ally and saw the bee's gathering. The group was cowering waiting for their fate. Tails looked down to and saw the emerald was flashing. She recognized it, it flashed like that whenever someone used chaos control. She decided that this was a good time to try chaos control. "Guy's, grab hold of me." Said Tails "What?" asked Kimba "Grab hold of me!" Every one did as she said. Tails then held her arm out and said, "Chaos Control!!!" They then flashed away.

"Where are those kids? They should have been back by now." Said Snowene to her self. "I guess I'll have to go find them" she sighed. She then herd a thud out back, "What was that?" she ran out the sliding door and found the group laying on the ground moaning and groaning. "Ooow, that stung." Said Kimba "It hurts a lot less then being stung by hundreds of bee's." said Dot. Dash sat up and turned to Tails. "Tails, how did you do that?" Tails didn't respond, all she did was clutch her stomach. "Tails?" Dash pulled him self over to her and saw the emerald was being absorbed into her body. Dash's eyes bugged out and he yelled "KIMBA!!!" Kimba jumped up and ran over to them. "What's wrong Dash?!" "The shiny rock is going into her body." Said Dash with tears in his eyes. "What?" he looked and saw the emerald was almost completely inside of her. He quickly grabbed for it and when he did he began to see what appeared to be pictures. He saw her as a young girl and he saw… Himself as a young boy. He saw himself and Tails playing in a castle, a garden. He also saw his parents setting them in a crib and Tails snuggling into him. They then got darker as pictures of the castle being attacked by robots. He saw himself reaching out for Tails and his father picking him up and a black and white robot with one zero one on the chest. Aiming at Tails and a flash, it then ended. Kimba woke up and was on his couch, it was night outside and he saw a blue hedgehog on the chair, asleep. He then heard someone hurling in the bathroom. He got up and walked over and saw Tails kneeling and leaning over the toilet. "Tails?" She looked over and for some reasoned, smiled. "Hello Kimba." He was surprised by the way she was acting. "I'm glad your alright." She said. "How long have you been sick?" "About four o clock, the emerald is making me sick." He wanted to ask about that but the memories were bothering him even more. "Tails, when I tried to pull the emerald away. Did you see images start flashing in your head?" "Yes, I did, they were dreams I had been having since last night." "Did you figure out that the person you were calling out for was…" "You, yes, when I saw the memories put in a row like that. It wasn't hard." Kimba just stared at her awkwardly, they both were wandering how come they didn't remember. Tails then broke the moment by standing up and trying to walk out of the bathroom. But, she fell right into him, he caught her and held her. They once again were staring at each other. He then pulled her closer and she began to blush. He did as well. She then pulled her self up and kissed him. It seemed to last forever and only ended when they ran out of breath. They just looked at each other again. "Kimba has a girlfriend!" said Dot. They jumped apart and looked, every one was looking at them. Kimba then spoke "I know this.. is awkward, But, Mom Dad, we have some things to talk about." "We knew you would honey. We'll explain every thing to you" said Snowene. "Good, because I have a feeling that mine and Tail's lives are going to have a big change."


	4. Sacrafice Begins it All

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their right full owners, except Jack, he's my own creation.**

"Why hide it?' said Kimba. He had heard his parent's story; he couldn't believe how much was hidden from him. Especially the fact that the girl sitting right next to him was his life mate. "To protect you, but the plan is falling apart now." Said Snowene "PROTECT ME!" he yelled, "All you have done is hurt me. I've always wondered what my past was and you two have avoided answering every time I asked." Tears began fall from his eyes. Tails moved close to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and took her hand with his left hand. "Why did you hide Tails from me?" "As you saw in your dream, Tails was blasted by a robot. We thought she was dead." He looked at them, silent. Sonic then spoke up "Um… May I ask something?" Panja looked over "of course Sonic. What is it?" "How are you blocking their memories?" "Through a mental block technique my wife learned." "Mental block?" "Yes" said Snowene "I can block certain things in someones mind. Like memories for example." "Then can you undo the block." Asked Tails. Snowene looked at her with a wary look. "Yes… but I don't know if I want to un…" "Undo the block." Said Kimba "Why?" "Because it is vary painful. It could hurt you two severely." "We want you to do it though. We want our bond back. We've been able to sense it since we first laid eyes on each other." Said Tails. Snowene gave a uncertain look to them, Then gave in "(sigh) Fine, But lets wait till later, it's lat and I need some time to think and get some more rest." Kimba and Tails smiled, "Now that it is settled lets go back to sleep." Said Panja. Sonic laid back, Tails was to dizzy to walk, so she was picked up by Snowene and carried up stairs. Kimba laid down on the couch and the cheetahs went to Kimba's room. Kimba fell asleep almost immediately, excited that his past would finally be revealed to him and that Tails was going to be part of his life.

Latter that morning came and Kimba woke up to the smell of eggs. "Breakfast!" he jumped up and wandered quickly into the kitchen, every one was up. Morning sleepy head" said Snowene "Morning Mom. How come I wasn't woken up? And where is Tails?" "Asleep still, she is weak still. It is better that she rests, I also felt that that you should rest as well." "Oh" He went to sit when Tails came out. "Oh, Hi Tails." Said Dash "How are you?" "I'm fine Dash, Thank you for asking" Kimba looked at her, "I thought you were asleep?" "I got up a little while ago." He looked at his mother with a glare as cold as ice. Snowene looked away with a disappointed look. She was disappointed in her self. She then perked her self up and "Ok, who wants some eggs?" the kids all raised there hands, even Kimba who was smiling now. As she passed them out she said, "Kimba, Tails, once you two are done. Go sit in the living room because were getting the mental block out of you two." This perked them up "Done!" they said in unison. They got up, place their dishes in the sink, thanked Snowene and went into the living room. Every one was shocked. "And they say I'm the fastest thing alive." Said Sonic. A big laugh came from everyone in the kitchen. They then ate and talked, the cheetahs asked sonic about his adventures while Panja and Snowene talked. In the living room, Kimba and Tails sat there quietly until everyone finished. They were anxious and wanted to get it over with. Snowene then walked in along with everyone else. "Please you two, sit on the floor," ordered Snowene, they sat on the floor right in front of the couch and looked at Snowene. She joined them and put her hands on their heads. There was silence before she said "Memories,…. RELEASE" They seemed to just stare into nothingness before they fainted. But, inside they were seeing memories long sealed away deep in their minds. _(Memory)_ Little Kimba walked up to Little Tails, she looked at him curiously. He then said "I..I.. Lu..lo..Love You Melissa" she just smiled and kissed him on the nose. _(End Memory) _The memories then continued to flash past when they mated, past when they met Raven. All the way to when they were separated _(Memory) _The canon was firing when a bright light appeared and Tails was gone. She then appeared in a room with what looked like a view of earth then she went black. (End Memory)

The next day Kimba was sitting in the room with Tails sleeping in the bed. He was waiting for her to wake up. Dash walked in and stood next to him. "Kimba?" said Dash. "Huh, oh Dash, I didn't see you." "Aren't you tired?" he asked, "No, I'm not Dash." "Your mom said you've been in here a long time just sitting here." "That's true, I've just wanted to make sure she is going to be alright." Dash looked at her, She looked peaceful and happy. She then stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. Kimba just stared at her. "Hello… Kimba" she said quietly, "Hey there my queen" he said smiling, she giggled and hopped out of bed. She petted Dash who only blushed. She was wearing an all white night gown that made her appear to glow. Kimba the stood up and picked her up. "(Laughing) Kimba" he only beamed happily and kissed her. He then carried her out of the room fallowed by Dash.

Down stairs Sonic looked and jokingly said to Kimba and Tails "Here comes the bride and groom" "Vary funny Sonic." Said Kimba "It looks like it, especially the fact your carrying her like one." Kimba walked over and set her down on the love seat and sat down next to her. Snowene then walked in, she walked over and looked at them. She smiled and hugged them. They hugged back, and then there was a knock at the door. Speedy walked over and got it. He opened it and saw a vary big man standing in the doorway. "BOO" said the man, which sent Speedy running to Snowene. "Hehehehehehe" laughed the man. Sonic jumped up "And just who are you buddy?" "Jack Raven at your service, Sonic, is it." Tails just stared at him "You mean the Jack Raven, the world famous Mercenary." "Correct, Princess Melissa Servanah" " What! How did you know that?" I worked for your parents for years." Every one looked at Snowene "He's not lying, He was a General in the Servanin Military." "Well, as much fun as it would be to reminisce. We got other problems." Snowene spoke "Their here early? I thought Claw was…" "He decided to send the Army under control of three commanders. Cassius, Mecha Sonic, and E-101 Beta." Sonic perked "So this Claw is attacking the town with the help of Eggman eh. Then it looks like I'll get em by surprise." " Sorry Sonic, I need you to help me. The army is to large for us to beat." Sonic raised an eyebrow " What do you need me to do? Get the towns people out?" "The people are already evacuating, I need you to help me to get these kids out of here." "What about my mom and dad?" said Kimba " I'm sorry honey but this is were I must say goodbye." Sonic and the kids gave shocked looks. "What?" said Sonic "Why?" asked Tails Snowene put her hands on Kimba's shoulders and looked at him. "Honey, through our years of running. We put not just your life in danger but also the lives of so many others. Me and your father just can't risk it again" Kimba began to cry. "I know it's hard but Servanah needs you and Melissa, you're the future of the kingdom." Kimba leaned into his mother and hugged her " Now be strong, and go save our country…. and protect your mate." She then stood up and walked towards the door. Raven handed her something, he said " May you die with honor." She walked out. Raven turned to the kids "Its time to go." They then began to walk. Tails then hugged Kimba, he turned to her and kissed her. They stared at one another then walked out as well.

"Eat this!" Yelled Panja as he knocked a black panther away "I'm surprised your still so strong after all these years." Said the panther "I knew I should have killed you back then Cassius." "Yes but you didn't because you felt sorry for me thinking I had been brainwashed by Claw." Panja rushed him and Cassius avoided but was then knocked away again by Snowene. He flew into a building, silence fell, but was broken when Cassius flew up through the roof and landed in front of the two lions. "I see that you haven't changed ether Snowene" "Your done Cassius, give up" said Snowene "Oh I doubt that" (Sharp whistle) then they heard a noise and hysterical laughing began. Then there was a streak of red by Snowene " Are you ready to die?" said a Robot in front of Snowene. She growled at it, it just laughed. She rushed it and was blocked by another. "Letting your guard down was bad move, my queen" The bot then stabbed Snowene. The bot removed the sword from her chest and she fell. Panja ran to her and held her, blood began to pour on to his hands. " Now that the queen has fallen, it is time to take the king and Checkmate!" Panja only looked at Snowene ignoring the bot, "Oh Snowene I wish this had never happened, I wish we could of lived in peace and of grown old together." "I.. do to… my love. But we have at least gave our people and children a chance… now we must… end this." She took out the detonator that was given to her "I love you Snowene" "I… love.. you… too… my love" They kissed and she pressed the detonator. Then there was a bright light.


End file.
